


By the Book

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria isn't sure what posing as Jamie's girlfriend requires, but she'll make every effort to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> A missing scene from 'The Enemy of the World'. From the prompt "Doctor Who- Jamie McCrimmon & Victoria Waterfield, fake relationship/marriage"

Jamie knocked cautiously on the door of the room that Salamander had assigned to them. "Victoria?" 

"You may come in, Jamie," Victoria's voice answered. 

Jamie pushed the door open. "Och, what a day..." he began, and tailed off as he saw Victoria perched on the edge of the double bed, her chestnut hair tumbling around her bare shoulders. Further down, he only managed to gain the vague impression of something lavender-coloured and lacy before hastily averting his gaze. 

"Do you like them?" Victoria asked timidly. 

"They're, uh, they're not very _you_ , are they?" Jamie managed. 

Victoria beckoned him closer. "I've been waiting for you for so long," she said, dropping her voice so that he had to approach her to hear. "Where have you been?" 

"It's a busy life in Salamander's guards." Jamie, in answer to her increasingly urgent beckonings, sat on the bed beside her. She leaned in, put her arms around him as carefully as if he were red-hot, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I didn't know what the duties of a 'girlfriend' were," she whispered, pitching her voice so low that it would have been inaudible to anybody listening at the door. "In my day there were books about how a wife, or a fiancée, or a paid companion should behave. So I tried to find an equivalent." 

She gestured at the August 2018 edition of _Cosmopolitan_ where it lay on the nightstand. A prominent headline on the cover promised 'Twenty top tips on how to be the perfect girlfriend.' 

"And yon magazine said you should wear those... those things?" 

"Yes." Now that she was able to explain herself, Victoria's tension seemed to be lessening. "It had to be something you wouldn't find difficult to take off me." 

"Oh, aye?" Jamie risked another look at the flimsy lingerie. "What were the other tips?" 

"Well, a lot of them were about... about sex." Victoria was close enough that he could feel the heat of her blush. "Or not nagging you about little things." 

"You'd never do that." 

Victoria, unexpectedly, giggled. "The nagging — or the sex?"


End file.
